


Cat like

by DumbassKagehina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina
Summary: When he first saw him run and jump like that he just thought he was weird, well he still is. Hinata Shouyou, a 16 year old boy who could jump so high, higher than anyone could ever jump. Run at the speed of light. Kageyama knew Hinata wasn't normal, he knew that now, looking at him with eyes wide and mouth wide open. Did he see that right? Was he seeing things?





	

When he first saw him run and jump like that he just thought he was weird, well he still is. Hinata Shouyou, a 16 year old boy who could jump so high, higher than anyone could ever jump. Run at the speed of light. Kageyama knew Hinata wasn't normal, he knew that now, looking at him with eyes wide and mouth wide open. Did he see that right? Was he seeing things? 

"Your...head...ears..." Kageyama couldn't believe what he saw, he wasn't dreaming, was he?

"What are you mumbling about bakeyama!? Toss to me!" his tail swishing behind him as he got excited again.

Does he even know? Kageyama thought "Oi. Y-you" he points at his own head "ears..." Maybe he was just tired and seeing things, they have been practicing for hours already.

Hinata frowns, tilting his head to the side as one ear twitches "what about my ears shittyyama!!? Are you trying to insult me!?" he quickly covers his ears, his human ears, pouting.

Kageyama could feel his eye twitching, getting annoyed by the redhead "You have ears and a tail dumbass!!" ready to grab Hinata by his hair he sees him take a step back as he covers his ears "Y-you see them?" Kageyama follows his movements, watching as his tail curls around his waist "Ofcourse I can see them idiot! I'm not bli- where are you going!??" He watched as Hinata turned around tripping over his own feet as he runs out of the gym.

Shouyou runs all the way to the park, not caring that he got wet by the heavy rain, leaning against a tree as he tries to catch his breath, fists clenched by his side "he can't...o-only s-some- your sou-" he slides down till his butt hits the ground, eyes wide as he realises what it meant, his face turns bright red "Kageyama..." he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face before shaking his head "He probably thinks I'm a freak..."

He doesn't look up when he hears someone running towards him, he knew who it was, he didn't have to look to know. "Dumbass Hinata!!" he skids to a stop, panting heavily "W-hy did you r-run?!" He frowns as Hinata keeps quiet "Oi.." -he crouches down infront of him, placing a hand on the redheads head, sighing as he sees him flinch "I don't know what...what this is....but if me seeing it made you run I will pretend I didn't see it" 

As he felt the raven haired boy come closer he felt his heartbeat picking up again, ears twitching as he felt that familiar hand on his head. I will pretend I didn't see it he could feel himself trembling, he didn't know if it was from the cold or what Kageyama said, before he knew it he launched himself at him, arms wrapped around Kageyama's chest.

"Hinata?" I try to look at his face, sighing as he duck his head down again "We should get out of the ra-" My eyes widen as I get tackled onto the ground "o-oi d-dumbass..." I look down as I hear him mumbling, shaking his head "I can't hear you, what are sa-" "I can't let you do that!!" I look at him, his eyes looked red he cried I frown but listen as he opens his mouth again "y-you are the only one who can see them...e-except for my parents and Natsu.." 

Kageyama stares at him, not knowing what to say, he could hear Hinata sigh, watching him slowly sit up straight "Hinata...what are you talking about?" Shouyou bites his lip, little fangs poking into his lower lip "Y-you seeing them.." he looks away, face still red as he tries to speak "i-it means y-ou're someone special...o-or as my mother said.. m-y sou-soulmate" he mumbled the last part, covering his face with his hands

Tobio couldn't believe what he heard. Seeing his sunshine turn into a cat or Hinata saying I'm his soulmate? Wait...his sunshine!?? Kageyama shook his head, feeling a small smile forming on his lips as he looked at the small redhead "Oi.." he sits up slowly, wrapping his arms around Hinata "Soulmate huh? I didn't know something like that was real" He could feel him slowly stop shaking

Shouyou could feel his ears flatten, rubbing his head against Kageyama's shoulder as he started purring, eyes widen as he heard Kageyama chuckle "You really are a cat huh? Any more surprises?" he scoffed as he heard Hinata sneeze but was shocked to see he suddenly had a handful of orange/brown kitten on his hands "I'm not even going to question that. But you will explain everything when I get you home alright?" he taps the kitten on his nose gently and Shouyou mews, curling up against his setter

"cute..." was all he said before making his way to Hinata's house. They had alot to talk about when Shouyou wakes up.


End file.
